Warzone: Iron Wolf II/List of Perks
This is an overview of all perks available in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Like before, multiple perks can be selected from the same tier. However, now only 3 perks can be selected, with additional perks being selected through the armory. Tier 1 - Stealth Dead Silence Dead Silence eliminates all noise from footsteps, effectively making players able to traverse quietly through the maps. It also reduces the noise of the Enhanced Jump and wall running. The effects are cancelled out by Eavesdrop, which makes footstep sound return to normal. Cold Blooded Cold Blooded eliminates the red-hot glow from thermal sights, the highlight effect of the Profile Finder and the highlight effect of the Backscatter sight. It also makes the player invisible for the QRF Team, Wasps and they will not be highlighted by player-controlled streaks. The Agent Grey streak will not target players, but they can still be killed by it. Deployed Fireflies will ignore players with Cold Blooded. Blind Eye Blind Eye makes the player invisible for all autonomous Air and Ground scorestreaks, excluding Wasps and QRF Team. They also do not appear on the holomap when calling in the Hellfire, Orbital Strike and Agent Green. Ghost Ghost prevents the player from appearing on the minimap when an enemy SatLink is active. It also prevents player's actions to be recorded by players with Instinct. Lastly, it prevents recognition by the Tracking Module attachment and Recon Drone ability. Tier 2 - Power Overdrive Overdrive simply speeds up both the full and partial recharge time of Abilities. Full recharge goes 30% faster, while partial recharge goes 15% faster. Power Cell Power Cell lowers the required points per scorestreak. It also adds 25% extra time that the scorestreak stays online if not destroyed. Dexterity Dexterity halfs the time it takes to swap weapons and use equipment. It also allows players to fire while sprinting, which does slow them down to normal movement speed, as well as faster aiming after sprinting. Overclock Overclock allows the Enhanced Jump to recharge faster, as well as the Enhanced Slide to be performed for a longer duration. It also increases the time the player can wall run and lowers the requirements of full momentum with 10%.. Tier 3 - Awareness Instinct Instinct paints minimap reveal-activities, such as unsilenced gunfire, the Enhanced Jump and the SatLink scans, directly in your HUD. It only works if the enemies are in a 30 meter radius of the player, otherwise Instinct will not work. It's painted in 360 degrees around the hipfire cone, an arrow can form indicating where the revealed enemy is at, similar to blood markers when you're hit. It eliminates the need to keep your eyes on the minimap and instead getting the information where the combat is taking place. To pinpoint enemies, using the minimap is still superior, as Instinct only gives the general direction and not the distance. Backscatter Backscatter highlights deployed scorestreaks and stationary equipment bright red and it can be seen through walls and other obstacles at all time. It also pings a room like an Ultrasound grenade once a breach sequence is initiated, also higlighting them in bright red. Eavesdrop Eavesdrop amplifies the sound of enemy footsteps, the Enhanced Jump and wall running, as well as cancelling out Dead Silence. After killing an enemy, the enemy pings a 10 meter radius, briefly revealing enemies closeby like a SatLink scan. Wiretap Wiretap allows players to use enemies' SatLinks as their own. However, only if a friendly SecBreach is active, the player can use enemy SecBreaches to disrupt enemies' HUD and chatter. Wiretap also paints Scorestreak targetting in the HUD realtime, meaning that for exemple if the player uses the Orbital Strike to mark locations, the player will see a red marker assigning the area the enemy is hovering over while selecting a target. Another exemple is a red marker of where the Valkyrie is scanning for hostiles. If the user stays out of these zones, they should be out of the kill zone. Tier 4 - Survival Stacked Stacked allows player to resupply ammunition from dead bodies if they are not killed by an explosive. They also will receive an additional half pack of Elite ammunition when picking up Elite ammunition, or effectively 150% per pack. Hardwired Hardwired makes players immune to SecBreaches, as well as the effects of the EMP grenade and decreasing the effect of Flash and Concussion grenades by 75%. It also makes the player's equipment immune to Trojan hacks, as well as their scorestreaks immune to Server Crashes. Focus Focus reduces flinch by 90% and eliminates sway on SMGs, shotguns and sidearms, as well as decreasing it on ARs and LMGs. Sniper rifles' sway is unaffected by Focus. With that, while aiming down sights with any weapons, sound is dimmed by 50% and the player's breathing can be heared. Nanofiber Nanofiber reduces damage taken by lethal equipment, except Sawblade, by 90% during the first hit and after that 50% for the rest of the life. It also reduces flinch and shellshock significantly. Scorestreaks also do less damage, with the first "bullet" from a scorestreak doing only 10% damage if the player wasn't hit by any explosive before. After that, it also deals 50% damage in the following hits.